


Storybrooke Drabbles

by RegalChipmunk (AndriaAllen)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaAllen/pseuds/RegalChipmunk
Summary: A collection to be updated randomly of fluffy drabbles that may or may not be related. Regina/Emma/Robin mostly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First up, A Christmas drabble about music and pre-SQ.

Regina's POV  
It is on a Saturday that Regina discovers the Saviors' hidden talent in the high school theatre. The midday light does not penetrate the theatre's interior. The house lights are off and the stage lights focus to the right of the stage illuminating a black grand piano and a woman sitting at it with long blonde curls cascading down her back.

The figure at the piano is doing breathing exercises and stretching fingers, as if she is accustomed to performances on a piano. Regina enters silently waiting to see what the Savior will do with the piano. Will she bang randomly on the keys, or will she play a beautiful melody? Regina doesn't know so she moves silently to the second row, where it is dark and watches the Savior bend down and push a button on the box by the bench. 

Regina watches as she quickly places her hands where she needs them before a very familiar Christmas carol sounds beautifully through the building. The former Evil Queen can only be enraptured by what she hears as a few bars in the disc plays music that does not drown out the tones of the piano but enhances it wonderfully as Emma's fingers move over the keyboard of the piano with precision. 

Emma in engrossed in her task, unaware of anything but the music she is playing. Regina knows this because Emma looks so at home playing Carol of The Bells with her eyes closed and her body moving as much as it can to the notes she plays. Regina can feel the emotions run through her body that the beautiful music creates. Watching the younger woman play and excel at something that Regina didn't actually know the first thing about because it was unbecoming according to her mother, almost as much as riding horses was.

In three minutes the song is done and Regina wishes it had kept going. She watches as Emma goes back to her starting position and waits, breathing again and letting out a loud exhale. It is a second later that Emma begins again and Regina realizes that she is practising for something. Someone had asked her about the Christmas program and having an unknown play a song or two for them. Apparently the unknown person playing was going to be the Savior. 

Regina watches several more rounds of the song and determines that each and every time that Emma has played it has been perfect. She gets up as silently as she sat down and leaves with a smile on her face, thankful that she could witness the mother of her son in such a peaceful atmosphere. Regina could not wait for the Christmas concert on Wednesday.


End file.
